


Knot Me

by BiffElderberry



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “You want me to do what now?” Derek asked, looking incredulously at Stiles, his monster eyebrows raised.





	Knot Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so far behind on all this. This is from Day 2 of kinktober and the theme was Dirty Talk. Stay tune for days 3-5 to be posted shortly. Maybe one day I'll catch up (probably not.)

“You want me to do what now?” Derek asked, looking incredulously at Stiles, his monster eyebrows raised. 

“Knot me,” Stiles repeated, leaning up against Derek’s shoulder. They were cuddling on the couch in Derek’s loft when Stiles had brought up the idea of knotting. “Just think about how hot it’d be,” Stiles continued, rubbing his hand across Derek’s abs. 

“We could start out in the woods.” His hand traveled farther down, rubbing against Derek’s crotch. He could feel the werewolf’s growing interested in the situation as a whole. “I’m pretty sure I have a red hoodie somewhere. You could chase me into a clearing in the woods, all wolfed out.” He popped the button on Derek’s impossibly tight jeans open. He was nervous sharing this fantasy with his boyfriend, but Derek seemed responsive enough. 

“You would tackle me and rip my jeans off,” Stiles continued. He pulled down the zipper and pushed his underwear down. Derek was definitely into this idea. “Maybe you would lick me open, or maybe I prepared before hand, I don’t know.”

Derek groaned as Stiles licked his palm before wrapping his hand around Derek’s dick. 

“You push into me, almost too soon, and start almost too fast.” Stiles’ own breath was picking up. He resisted reaching for his own dick though. His reward would come when he convinced Derek that this was a good idea. “And it’s almost too much, just on the right side of the pleasure/pain line.” Derek groaned low in his throat. He was getting close to the edge and Stiles was determined to pull him right over it.

“Then your knot starts to expand.” Stiles rubbed his hand over the head of Derek’s dick, pulling a whimper from the other man. He had always loved how vocal Derek was in bed. No one would suspect it, but Derek made so much noise. It was fantastic. “And it’s almost too much. I’m whimpering and writhing beneath you, but you just keep thrusting in further and further.”

“Then you come,” Stiles continued. Derek was getting close now, his eyes closed and mouth slack as his hips made little aborted thrusts into Stiles’ hand. “And there’s just so much of it. It can’t leak past the knot, so it just says in. And you swear there’s a little pudge in my belly caused by your come pooling.”

He ran his palm over the head of Derek’s dick again and it was just enough to throw him over the edge. Derek’s back arched as he came with a startled grunt. He lay against the couch, panting for a few moments, barely opening his eyes in time to see Stiles lick the come off his palm. He groaned at the sight. 

“What do you think?” Stiles asked after letting Derek rest for a few minutes. 

“As much as I approve of your mild bestiality kink,” Derek started, fixing Stiles with a look, “I feel it’s important to inform you that werewolves can’t knot.”

“Not even when wolfed out?” Stiles asked, blushing slightly.

“Nope, not even then. Though I would be down for the red riding hood role play,” Derek replied. “I’m going to go grab a drink, want anything?” He smirked, leaving Stiles floundering on the couch.


End file.
